


The Big Boss

by embarrassing old stuff from LJ pre-2015 (prevaricator)



Category: NewS (Band), TOKIO
Genre: M/M, Unrepentantly ridiculous.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prevaricator/pseuds/embarrassing%20old%20stuff%20from%20LJ%20pre-2015
Summary: Sequel toDeep Thoughts. After Shige is successful at deep throating Yamapi, Yamapi and Ryo decide to see if he can handle anyone bigger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from LJ

**Title:** The Big Boss  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Nagase Tomoya/Kato Shigeaki, background RyoShigePi  
**Genre:** Crack, PWP  
**Warnings:** Unrepentantly ridiculous.  
**Summary:** Sequel to [Deep Thoughts](http://memberlust.livejournal.com/1729.html#cutid1). After Shige is successful at deep throating Yamapi, Yamapi and Ryo decide to see if he can handle anyone bigger.  
**A/N:** Inspired by [the TOKIO peen post](http://basil-ovelby.livejournal.com/86464.html). (See also [NEWS](http://lemonadetea.livejournal.com/20208.html) and [Kanjani8](http://xcapsule.livejournal.com/7217.html) 8Db)

 

“So, who do you think is the biggest in Johnny’s?” Ryo asked the next day as he made them breakfast (or lunch, depending on how you count—it was around two p.m. when they finally woke up).

Shige raised his head from the table long enough to say, “Not you.”

But Yamapi looked like he was actually thinking about it, which gave Shige a vague sense of foreboding.

“Probably Nagase,” Yamapi suggested, and the vague sense of foreboding instantly began reproducing itself like rabbits until it was a very, very strong sense of _terror_.

The look of maniacal glee that took over Ryo’s face certainly wasn’t helping. Shige considered running, but he was sore and groggy and there was really no escaping Ryo’s plots anyway, so he resigned himself to his likely fate and was already pondering the matter when Ryo asked if he thought he could deep throat Nagase.

“I don’t know, I’ve never seen his dick,” Shige said, too busy trying to bury his face in the table to notice Yamapi pulling out his computer.

After a very brief tapping of keys, Shige felt a tug on his arm and looked up to see a picture of a man in underwear.

“See?” Yamapi said.

Shige squinted. It did appear to be Nagase, and he was unsurprisingly huge. He frowned, growing curious in spite of himself. “I’m not sure.”

“You didn’t have any trouble with me,” Yamapi said, then briefly tugged his own sweatpants away from his skin and glanced down, then looked back at the screen. “But he is a lot bigger.”

Carrying plates of food to the table, Ryo paused to look at the screen. “I bet he can’t do it,” he said, smirking.

“I bet he can,” Yamapi retorted.

“And how are you planning on settling this bet?” Shige asked. “I don’t think Nagase has time to run around settling all the bets people probably make about his dick.”

Ryo snorted. “I’m sure he will if he gets free head out of it.”

 

 

And so it happened that two weeks later, Shige found himself kneeling in a dressing room staring up at Nagase Tomoya, with Yamapi and Ryo hovering in the background.

It’s not often that Kato Shigeaki feels small. Even standing up he’d felt dwarfed; kneeling he felt like he was looking at some sort of god. A lot of people are taller than him, sure, but Nagase is huge. In every direction.

And Nagase was quite aware of this, from the smirk on his face. “Well, can you do it?” he asked, waggling the organ in question suggestively.

Shige honestly didn’t know the answer, even now. Deciding there was nothing for it but to try, he stretched his jaw experimentally, wrapped a hand around the base of Nagase’s cock to hold it steady, and leaned in.

He blanched a little when he realized he could barely open his mouth wide enough to handle the circumference without his teeth getting in the way. Pulling back to gather his wits, he stalled for a moment by licking the head and stroking a few times before he took a deep breath and tried again.

It wasn’t easy. His jaw cracked a little and his lips stretched uncomfortably, and as he felt the head reach the back of his throat he had to work out a better angle for his neck to let it keep going. But eventually his lips were wrapped around the base of Nagase’s cock.

“Well, shit,” Ryo grumbled, mind clearly on the bet he’d just lost, but there was the slightest hint of awe in his voice.

“Wow, Shige,” Yamapi added.

“Oh my god,” Nagase yelled. He jerked in surprise, and for the second time in his life, Shige choked (the first time had been his first time giving head, before he knew what he was doing).

Pulling off and gasping, he begged Nagase to hold still. From what he knew about Nagase he expected that to be a losing cause, but somehow Nagase managed it as Shige got back in place and started bobbing his head.

It was far from the best blowjob Shige had ever given—too much of his focus was on not gagging to pay attention to much else. Half the time he didn’t even remember to suck, and there was no way he was going to let Nagase thrust into his mouth, he’d probably asphyxiate. But Nagase didn’t seem to mind, just leaned against the wall behind him and groaned and clung to Shige’s hair.

And Shige had never felt quite so proud of himself, though the ache in his jaw made him wish that Nagase had just a little less stamina.

He did his best to swallow it all when Nagase finally came but wasn’t particularly concerned out the trail of come that joined the mess of saliva on his chin. Nagase thumped a hand on his shoulder as he sat back on his heels to catch his breath, offering a brief but heartfelt, “Thanks, kid,” before he fixed his clothes and left.

Shige would have been offended at being left hanging, but Yamapi was already pushing him onto his hands and knees and pulling his pants off before Nagase made it out the door. A quick glance found Ryo coming over his own hand, much to Shige’s relief (he didn’t think his jaw could take any more), so he rested his head on his arms and let Yamapi fuck him, not feeling at all guilty for making Yamapi do all the work, since he’d won them the bet.

THE END.


End file.
